


Cosmic Cock

by Nulla_Aeternum, zero_kun



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Cock Worship, Hypnotism, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulla_Aeternum/pseuds/Nulla_Aeternum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: An alternate universe were Calum stumbles across Aaravos's mirror before Viren. Basically just porn.





	1. Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing with a hyper cock hopefully it's pleasing.

Callum had always heard rumors of a secret storage room for the loot from his father's military conquests, but alas he could never find it. He thought he had explored every inch of the castle but he was mistaken.

Callum wandered through the castle's secret passageways. Dark and dank, the gray stone brick dripped water, the sound of which echoed throughout the subterranean hallway. He walked down a narrow and hidden hallway he had yet to explore, turning a corner it opened up into a large room. Although darkly lit, he could make out a couple of tables with ancient relics and valuable treasure strewn across them but what most notably caught his attention was a strange ornate mirror engraved with various runes and sigils along its frame.

Callum peered into the tall mirror, but what was reflected wasn't the room he was in but another entirely. Gripped with curiosity, he watched as a figure entered. His eyes widened as the cloaked person went about his business, placing his jewelry on a small nightstand next to a large luxurious looking bed. 

He continued to stare into the full-length mirror as the hooded person walked around his bed, his back facing Callum as he fluffed his pillow. 

Next, the cloaked man peeled back his robe over his broad shoulders, letting the black cloak fall to his ankles exposing his light blue, star touched skin.

The fourteen-year-old's eyes briefly trained on his toned butt before turning away while he covered his blushing face with both his hands. 

Callum's heart began to flutter. “This is wrong,” He muttered as guilt washed over him. He faced the mirror once again and parted his fingers. The cosmic elf had turned slightly, revealing his ripped muscular side as well as his well endowed, intact manhood. He stared at the iridescent freckles that ran down the length of his shaft alongside a girthy vein. He was mesmerized. It was nothing like what he had, he would be green with envy if it wasn't for him flaring red with the heat swelling in his cheeks. The soft appendage reached down to the knee and it was half as thick as his muscular thigh.

The handsome elf could make even the straightest of men question their sexuality, let alone a hormonal teenager. Callum questioned and analyzed his body's reaction. His heart was racing, his palms were coated in sweat and his cock was swelling to life very rapidly, his mouth was dry.

The sexy elf sat on his bed, legs spread wide and seemingly unaware of the brown eyes tentatively watching his every move. 

The brunette started massaging the bulge in his ever-tightening trousers. “Fuck, he has abs.” He murmured under his breath. 

His skin was beautiful, it was like staring into the night sky, heavenly. Callum found the dusting of stars across his face cute as well as the freckles that trailed down his arms. 

His pulse hastened as the angelic being took hold of his long cock and began stroking it slowly. 

Callum was entranced, his mouth slightly open. All of his attention and focus was on the show in front of him. He watched as the white-haired man brought his other hand up to his nipple pinching the nub. Callum could swear he could hear a moan through the normally reflective glass as he tilted his head back. 

The star freckled elf's royal blue skin became flushed to a vibrant deep violet as he hastened his pace drawing closer to his bliss. His massive erect cock stood nearly halfway up his abdomen.

The young teen placed his hand against the mirror and whispered “Lilac,” he knew this person was more beautiful than any flower but it still seemed like a fitting comparison.

Callum couldn't take it any longer, his good nature was eroded away by his horny need. He unbuckled his belt and yanked his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop, his dripping erection bounced up and down from the motion. 

The young teen began to stroke his cock which looked small by comparison to the other. As he worked he kept an eye on the elf, trying to emulate his rhythm.

Callum's legs buckled, his bare knees impacted the dusty gray stone floor. His forearm was braced against the mirror, his ragged breath fogged the surface.

Callum's vision blurred as he watched his sexy god's massive cock erupt, spewing his semen all over his defined chest. He clenched his eyes as he brought himself to climax, his adolescent seed splashed onto the mirror. 

The elf stood up from the bed and walk over to the mirror his immense spent cock swayed back and forth as he approached. 

He looked at Callum through the mirror. “Enjoy the performance?” he said in a sultry voice that ended in a small giggle.

Callum was awestruck his mouth agape, he again starred at the god's immaculate body. He truly appreciated the full frontal view.

He held his soft cock still in his hand. “Who are you?” He asked, disregarding the obviously rhetorical question.

“My name is Aaravos, how may I serve you?” he uttered in his hypnotic voice.


	2. Viren's Revenge

Callum had avoided returning to the mirror initially because of embarrassment at having been caught. Curiosity got the better of him and he found himself returning one night to speak with the mysterious being on the other side of the mirror. ‘Aaravos.’

To his bewildered excitement, the beautiful, star-touched elf had promised to teach him magic. Callum, the elf had said, possessed a notable talent for magic. 

The thought had clicked within him, hitting a certain sore spot he held all his life. Callum had never considered himself good at anything, and then to be suddenly told that he would excel at magic? 

That was the best thing he’d ever heard. Secretly, there was also the fact that Aaravos had complimented him too, albeit indirectly. That pleased him more than anything ever had in his life.

‘Aaravos’ soon became ‘Master.’ Callum tried to visit every night. On the surface, he was eager for the lessons. The truth was, Callum was enthralled by his master, and he was more hungry for his attention than anything else. The lessons, at that point, had become a bonus and his master the main course.

Callum tried to keep his adulation a secret, but he was pretty sure it was obvious. It didn’t help that every time he was caught staring at his master, his cheeks would dust red and his face would burn. His eyes would quickly dart away and he would squeak, ‘Nothing!’ if ever questioned.

Master Aaravos’ voice was particularly seductive that night as Callum sat on a comfortable stool in front of the mirror. He had piles of books and papers littered on a make-shift desk. There was a quill in his hand, though it wasn’t moving to write anything as his master lectured him on how to properly control the elements of air. Callum’s mouth was hanging slightly open as he kept ogling his gorgeous mentor.

Aaravos, noticing immediately, repressed a smirk. He decided to change tactics instead, and suddenly said, “Callum. I’ve been teaching you with words but I figure you deserve a live demonstration of the wonders of magic.”

That had Callum perking up immediately. He dropped his quill as he sat on the edge of his seat. His brown hair shifted as he leaned forward, continuing to stare with bright, inquisitive eyes all the while. “Really?! Finally!” Suddenly, he clapped his hands over his mouth and he blushed hotly. Callum fell back onto the stool and mumbled an apology. “I'm sorry! I—I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, Master.”

The downcast look that had befallen Callum’s face drew a smile onto Aaravos. “No worries,” he replied sultrily, words flowing like silken honey off of his tongue. “I have a list of things for you to acquire. Some of them will be hard to obtain, and hopefully, you can find a way to apply your lessons more practically.”

Leaping to his feet, Callum nodded eagerly. “Yes, Master!” He blushed hotly again when he realized he sounded far too enthusiastic for what amounted to fetch chores. 

The chuckle that tumbled from Master Aaravos’ lips did nothing to help his mortification—it only made him turn even redder—to the point that he could feel the heat seep down his back.

The boy took a seat again at his master’s behest and picked up his quill to quickly scribble the list of ingredients he would need to get. Briefly, he frowned as he read the list. Most of it seemed odd and strange and he was unsure how any of them fit together.

2 oz of Mithril

6 oz of Asphodel extract

1 oz of ambrosia

10 oz of powdered wormwood bark

Sun Arcanum stone

“Master?” Callum’s sweet, young voice called out hesitantly. “What are we going to do with these?”  
Callum only received a secretive smile from Master Aaravos. “Just wait. It will be a fun surprise.”

Callum nodded at his teacher and turned, leaving with a flutter in his heart. He couldn’t let his master down. His mind instantly began to race at how he would obtain these items. He immediately identified that the Sun Arcanum stone and the mithril would be the most difficult to obtain.

As he left the secret passageway, his right hand formed a fist and pounded his open left palm. “Viren!” he exclaimed as an idea struck him. 

 

~~*~~

 

Callum stood outside of Viren's study for about five minutes working up the courage to knock. Ever since he turned down his daughter's advances, heand his father's highest adviser’s relationship had been strained. Finally, Callum lightly knocked, swallowing thickly while waiting for a response.

“Enter, Callum,” the middle age man called out in a stern voice from behind the door.

The young teen cringed at his name and slowly turned the doorknob, opening it. He entered the master mage's study. It was filled with magical trinkets and bookshelves as high as the ceiling. 

Viren folded his arms behind his desk. “What is it?” he asked impatiently.

Callum looked away, nervously twiddling his fingers “I—I wanted to borrow a Sun Arcanum stone?”

The older manbelted out a hearty laugh. “No, really, what do you want?” 

Callum stood there, silent, and still unable to make eye contact.

Viren looked astonished “Wait, you're serious?” 

“Please, I need it.” 

The advisor forcefully pushed his chair back and stood up. “What makes you think I should give you one of Katolis's most powerful weapons to you?” he questioned, striding threatening over towards Callum. “Especially after all the countless nights I had to console my daughter after you so harshly turned down her advances, little fag,” he muttered the last part, trying to be mindful that Callum was still the king's son.  
Callum's eyes finally met Viren's as the man tilted his chin to face him.

“How bad do you need it?” 

Callum's mind flashed back to his enchanting master's star-touched, naked body. He swallowed, hoping to dissipate the lump in his throat. “Very, I'll do anything.” He admitted with a strong conviction to or in his voice.

Viren roughly shoved the young prince up against his bookshelf. The old texts rattled from the impact. Viren fondled Callum's package as he whispered in his ear. “I think we can work something out."

All Callum could do was let out a little squeak in surprise as he was felt up while having Viren's hot breath assault his ear. 

“Get on your knees,” the elder demanded as he slapped both of Callum shoulders with both of his big hands, ‘helping’ him to his knees.

The brunette impacted the hardwood floor with a light thud. His pupils dilated as his heart began to pound.  
Viren brandished his cock and commanded. “Suck it,” a fiendish grin was plastered across his face. 

For Callum this was thrilling, exciting even. He has never done anything like this before so he was also nervous and apprehensive. He had to remind himself this was all for, “Aaravos,” he murmured.

“What?” 

Callum coughed a couple times clearing his throat, “If I do this you'll give me the Sun Arcanum Stone?” He said quirking his brow.

“Yes, now on with it,”

Callum rationalized in his this wasn't for Viren this was for Aaravos. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips. He took Viren's manhood into his mouth.

The man was nowhere near as endowed as Aaravos for he was just a mere mortal however at nine inches he wasn't small by human standards by any means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to join S.C.A.R. leave a comment.


	3. The things we do for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum does what he has to do for his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with the help of six husbandos thank you ^^

Callum tried his best to use his inexperienced mouth to satisfy the master mage. He bobbed his head trying not to scrape his girthy shaft with his teeth.

“That’s it.” Viren breathed, his cock starting to harden in the step-prince’s mouth. “Watch your teeth.” Finally, a little payback for how Callum hurt his daughter. Sure, it wasn’t much, but it was enough. 

Viren narrowed his eyes, a devious grin plastered on his face. He laced his fingers through Callum’s brown locks, shoving the boy down until his entire length was engulfed in the wet heat. He started thrusting into his mouth, not really caring much if Callum could breathe or not. “Fuck…”

Callum was trying his best to satisfy Viren but he was just to inexperienced. He needed to get that sun arcana stone at all costs, for Aaravos he'd travel to hell and back. Just the thought of his master made him sigh affectionately while sucking on Viren's manhood.

“Enjoying this are you?” Viren chuckled darkly. He cooked up a delicious idea. He pushed Callum off his cock. “Pants off. Now.” He commanded, coating his dick in Callum’s saliva. His eyes had a menacing glow to them, hungry and impatient.

Callum swallowed thickly, fear swelled in his eyes from the menacing man's demand. But again the image of Aaravos's hot body entered his mind, he murmured quietly, "Do it for him," he then silently did as he was told unbuckling and pulling down his trousers, stepping out of them. "Ok?"

“On your hands and knees. Time to break you in, little boy.” Viren sneered, licking his lips. This was the revenge he needed. If this little royal bastard was allowed to break his precious daughter’s heart, then he should be allowed to punish him. It’s only fair. Besides, Viren got more out of this then he’d ever thought he would. 

The young half prince on a mission braced his fingerless gloved hands on the dusty hardwood floor in front of his father's top advisors fine wooden desk.

Viren gripped Callum’s hip roughly, lining himself up against the young man’s virgin hole. He slammed inside, groaning at the tight heat. He set a relentless pace, having no mercy on Callum. Viren snarled through his teeth, “This...This is for Claudia.” 

The possible was uncomfortable for Callum, his knees ached while he was being pounded into like a sex toy.  
He grunted in discomfort, his knees and arms struggled to keep him up, "Hold on, let me use your desk." 

Viren halted his relentless pounding and bit his lip, "That's hot, go on," He purred, quirking a brow at the taboo position. He pulled out of Callum, letting the boy hobble over to his desk. He walked up behind him as Callum faced the desk and slammed the boy’s head down, using his thigh to separate the young prince’s legs. His other hand gripped Callum’s hip again once more, slamming inside. 

Callum pushed miscellaneous papers aside along with small knick knacks when, he keenly observed a small mineralogical sample of mythril, surreptitiously he swipes it putting it in his breast pocket while bending over the table in one swift motion.

Viren groaned, pulling Callum’s scarf off and sucking at the boy’s neck. “You’re going to wear it, whether you like it or not.” He bit at Callum’s neck, making sure to draw blood. The hand planting the boy’s face into the desk slid down to his neck; Viren straightening as he did so. He squeezed tightly, his fingers and thumb just barely two inches apart.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support other SCAR content that you can find in our collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to collaborate with the lovely people who helped make this fiction what it is? Then join S.C.A.R.’s discord server at https://discord.gg/cAXwN9D
> 
> Please be sure to leave a kudos and check out our other sinful fictions and collaborations in our collection here on Ao3.


End file.
